


Chain of Command (Beaten White and Red All Over)

by ReasonableDaemonette



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Chains, Consensual Kink, F/F, Fingerfucking, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReasonableDaemonette/pseuds/ReasonableDaemonette
Summary: An irreverent loudmouth gets the punishment she so justly desires.





	

The red haired android surged into the air as the riding crop slashed across sensitive artificial skin, the chain wrapping her wrists and binding them above her head biting into them as she jerked in pain. As she set shakily set herself down on the tiptoes of support the chain afforded her, her tormentor in white latex paced around to the front of her, high heels clicking in a steady metronome beat.

"Are you ready to ap-"

"FUCK NO, YOU B-"

Her comment was abruptly cut short as the crop slapped across her mouth. After a brief curse, she spit the fluid from her split lip to the side and turned back to glare into ice cold eyes framed by pale blonde hair.

"You will address me by my title or not at all. Is that clear?

"Fuck you W-"

A casual backhanded blow from the riding crop to the top of her foot caused her to jerk one leg upwards out of harms reach, but the lady in white simply swatted the other foot, harder. With both legs now up in the air, she cut the crop across the chained android's breast, and her victim was lifted into the air by her entire body tightening all at once from sensory overload, sent the tip whistling down, catching her precisely between the legs.

The hiss of pain instantly shifted into an open mouthed scream, the red haired android's legs thrashing uncontrollably as more than one sort of fluid dripped down to the floor below. Scoffing, her tormentor stepped forward, one hand reaching between the other girl's legs with 4 fingers sinking in and lifting the writhing girl upward as the thumb went for further stimulation. A golden halo surrounded the other hand and the riding crop floated out of it, lifted by its own glowing circle of light.

As the crop floated behind the objects of her attention it swung outwards, then back and across, raising a new welt across the red-haired androids back. The renewed thrashing simply sunk her farther onto the white gloved fingers working inside of her, prompting even more moaning spasms, answered by even more whipping, even that driving her further and further upwards towards her peak. Her legs wrapped and clenched around a slim waist encased in white, and her tormentor sank her fingers into red hair, riding crop falling forgotten as she pulled her captive down to lock lips and wrap tongue as she renewed her fingers' assault. The girl in her arms gave one final quiver, then her whole body slowly tightened into a silent orgasm, finally quiet as she reached her climax. As she finally started breathing again with a slow and deep inhale, her lover in white barely managed to release the chain around her wrists before the two sank down to the floor, whole bodies flushed and hearts hammering.

After a while of simply basking in the afterglow and each other's presence, the red haired android rolled over to face her partner, a gentle smile looking down on a somewhat worried frown. 

As she caressed the welts she'd left on her lover's back contemplatively, she finally took a deep breath and spoke.

"Red, do you not like the title? If it's disagreeable, we could always come to an agreement on something else, I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I don't...I don't want to lose y-"

Red merely rolled her eyes as her smile deepened, putting one finger across her lover's lips.

"I don't have any problem with the title silly, I just like being a bitch. Besides, you'd probably be a good one, but I don't see them ever put you in a real leadership position. You're too soft, White."

White smiled back then, her tongue pulling Red's finger into her mouth, a glint in her eye as she worked her tongue around the inserted digit to speak.

"Funny, I could have sworn I was hard enough on you to hear you screaming bloody orgasm not 10 minutes ago."

"Only after an hour of fussing and me reassuring you that yes, I wanted you to chain me up and beat me raw."

White ceded the point by wrapping her arms around her red-haired lover, who could merely quip with no discernible venom.

"Love you, 'Commander'."

"Love you too, jackass."

**Author's Note:**

> Left Commander x Jackass untagged just to see who'd catch where I was going before the end. If this seems out of nowhere, look up the extra material from the art book concerning these two.
> 
> Technically I do assume some anatomy that at least the YoRHa units don't seem to have, but since neither of them are YoRHa type androids and we never see what their type looks like under the skin, I figure it's fine.
> 
> Hopefully I haven't lost my touch, haven't done this in a while.


End file.
